Worlds Apart
by Lady Selan
Summary: A retelling of RF3: Micah awakens in the town of Sharence suffering from amnesia, but begins an unexpected friendship with Shara, which eventually develops into more. However, after they marry, a new threat awaits to wreck havoc on Sharence and plans to act while they are under the illusion of peace. How will Micah withstand this threat while distracted with his new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I really enjoyed Rune Factory 3, but was disappointed by the short storyline as well as the lack of depth of some of the characters, particularly Shara. Shara is the canon bride for Micah, yet I feel she has the worst character development out of all of the bachelorettes, giving the player little incentive to select her. The purpose of this story is to expand on the plot as well as provide more depth to Shara's character. I do my best to stick with the original plot and keep the characters as close to their game personalities as possible. Thank you for reading and I would love your feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nightfall consumed Sharence, and the only sound that could be heard as the villagers slept were the occasional calls of the nocturnal critters emerging from their abodes. It was a tranquil night for all but Aquaticus who summoned a meeting at the Sharence Tree. Utilizing the cloak of darkness, his companions gradually arrived, and Aquaticus waited until they all followed his gaze towards the tree.

"My comrades…" he spoke softly, as they slowly turned towards him wearing expressions of horror. "You all have beheld the reason for my concern."

He paused to glance somberly at the Sharence Tree and recalled how magnificent it stood centuries ago in full blossom with flowers that drew the notice of travelers, human and monster alike. What remained now of this once glorious tree was diminished in both size and beauty, but more concerning than that loss was that the tree would continue to wither unless immediate action remedied that.

"Thisss is worssse than I imagined," Raccoon hissed, "but what can we do?"

Aquaticus turned to address Raccoon. "The humans-"

"Can't be trusted," Death Wall finished. "So now what? Surely not the Univir!"

Aquaticus shook his head. "No, the humans do not live long enough to remember the glory of the Sharence Tree, and the Univir want nothing to do with the 'hornless' as they call them. I do know of one individual, though, who may be able to help us, but there is one issue…"

"Which is?" Skelefang demanded impatiently.

Aquaticus suspected his idea would cause dissension, so he responded slowly to allow the group to process. "I doubt he could be convinced to come to our aid willingly which means I would have to force him to do so by sabotaging his memory."

The group gasped simultaneously and responded with such rapid retorts that Aquaticus had difficulty discerning who the source of each remark was.

"But that's forbidden!"

"What if you take so much of his memory he can't even function?"

"Why is he worth taking such a risk?"

Aquaticus honed in on the last question he heard. "He is worth this attempt and may well be our only hope because he is a half-breed. He is half human and half wooly. The humans are completely oblivious to the danger that lies ahead and do not realize that the death of the Sharence Tree means the destruction of our land. Thus, they have no urgency to reconcile with the Univir who are too resentful to even visit Sharence and view the condition of the tree. I believe Micah- that is his name- has the potential to unite the humans and Univir, thus salvaging the Sharence Tree and our land. I will, however, need all of your help if this is going to succeed."

Aquaticus observed the group and sensed that the dissension was slowly mollifying. It took several moments, however, for anyone to respond.

"How can we help?" Crimsone asked.

The group remained until twilight discussing the logistics of the plan, and once finalized, Aquaticus desperately prayed that his intuition was correct and Micah truly was the one to rest the salvation of the land upon.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door startled Micah from his slumber. He jumped, disoriented for a moment before stumbling out of bed and fumbling with the lock. Opening the door, he glanced surprised to see no one there, and he was about to dismiss the noise as a dream before he heard a vengeful cry.

"Where did they go?!"

Alarmed, his fatigue vanished and he quickly belted his tunic, grabbed his sword and raced after the voice that now bellowed. "There were five of them! I don't understand how they vanished!"

Turning the hallway, Micah nearly collided with the head guard.

"Micah!" he gasped. "Five monsters fled this town! Will you go after them?"

"Really? There are that many?" he asked, momentarily stunned because he had never encountered a single one before let alone five. "I will give chase, sir!"

The guard gestured in front of him. "They went that way! You pursue them and I will call for more backup. We are counting on you, kid."

Nodding, Micah withdrew his short sword and hustled from the barracks to the town square. Not a soul was there, which wasn't unusual at this late hour, but Micah found the absence disconcerting. However, this was his opportunity to defend the town he swore he would guard with his life and the knowledge of that compelled him forward. Glancing around, he noticed what appeared to be a raccoon tail vanishing behind a nearby bush.

Brandishing his short sword, he charged forward, bellowing, "I found one!"

As he turned the corner, he tripped over a root, losing his grip on the short sword which landed roughly in the brush ahead. Gazing up, he found himself gazing on all five monsters, the most terrifying of which was a dragon. He lurched and attempted to flee before finding himself immobilized by a mysterious power.

_Stay calm, Micah…_he felt a voice communicate telepathically. _My name is Aquaticus._ _We need you to come with us, but fear not, my friend. We mean you no harm and merely seek your help. You don't understand now, but you will come to understand in time…_

The telepathic message consumed his mind to such a degree that he could not even formulate a thought in response. That alone would have instilled panic, but even more horrifying was that he suddenly felt himself diminishing. First, he realized that he couldn't remember who these creatures were before him and how he even encountered them. Next, the memory lapse extended to his entire surroundings; where was he? How did he come to be in this town? Lastly, he felt his mental capacity being stripped to the core, and he could not recall anything as simple as his hobbies or personality traits.

_No! I have to remember my name, _he desperately thought. _My name is Micah…my name is Micah…_

Mentally chanting his name again and again, he felt a brief reassurance that at the very least he would remember that. He continued.

_My name is Micah…My name is Micah…My name is…?_

* * *

Listening to the rain pounding on the roof normally lulled Shara to sleep, but not tonight. For a reason she could not explain, she lay awake in her bed while her sister Monica softly snored in the bed on her right. Sighing, Shara arose and sauntered downstairs, seeking a glass of warm milk. As she stirred the milk heating on the stove, she heard a thunderous noise outside. While she normally would have attributed such a noise to the weather, a sense of heightened awareness overcame her, and she felt the irresistible urge to investigate outside.

_What could be out there? _She wondered anxiously.

Noticing the clock to her left read midnight as she strolled to the door, she paused before twisting the handle. A forceful draft blew the door open further than Shara intended, and as she struggled to prevent the door from colliding with the wall and awakening her family, she suddenly noticed a motionless form several feet in front of the door. Forgetting the rain, she stepped forward, shocked to find herself gazing upon a wooly!

_Why would a wooly be in town? _She questioned.

As she took in the creature before her, compassion filled her, and she quickly clutched its leg and hauled it inside. Carefully closing the door, the deafening noise of the storm muffled and she lit the lantern overhanging the door to more easily scrutinize the wooly. The wooly was unlike any wooly she had ever beheld before. While normally possessing an ivory coat, this wooly sported a golden coat, now matted with rainwater, but there was no mistaking the color.

Suddenly, she heard a creak on the stairs and turned her gaze toward her grandfather, sleepily descending. Beholding the wooly, he staggered, the fatigue immediately vanishing from his face.

"Shara…what have you done?!" he gasped. "Why is there a wooly in our house?"

Possessing a benevolence that extended not just to villagers or passerby but to monsters led many to mistake her kindness for naivety. While she could not deny that some monsters were hostile and did seek the destruction of Sharence, she did not believe the wooly should be included in that stereotype. Thus, Shara expected this level of interrogation from her grandfather, but she hoped her stealth would allow such questions to wait until the morning.

Sighing, she turned her gaze to the wooly, whose previously rapid breathing now relaxed. "Grandfather, I couldn't just leave him out there with the weather like it is. It will only be for one night, then I promise I will release him."

Her grandfather shook his head resolutely. "Shara, I will not allow this. Suppose he awakens and threatens our family? Then what?"

"I've never seen a wooly harm anyone, grandfather!" Shara protested.

"Just because you haven't witnessed it doesn't mean that it doesn't occur. Now, let's return him where he belongs," he said, stepping towards the door.

"Please, grandfather!" Shara pleaded. "I will keep him tied downstairs if it makes you feel better. Just don't ask me to release him in such dreadful weather. He will die!"

As he opened the door, a clap of thunder startled him, and he quickly shut the door. His brows furrowed in consideration, he glanced at the unconscious wooly and then towards Shara before muttering, "He better be gone by the time I come down here tomorrow morning."

Seizing upon his consent, she quickly rose. "I promise, grandfather!"

Without a word, her grandfather returned upstairs, leaving her with the wooly, which she gazed at in wonder. She could not determine her reasoning for this, but she felt there was something more to this wooly; something almost human about him. Taking several moments to attempt to discern what feature or trait humanized this wooly in her mind left her in a mental stalemate, but she did resolve that she could not bring herself to chain him downstairs like an animal. Embracing the wooly's body, she heaved him upstairs, managing only with considerable strength to hoist him into her bed. She covered him completely with her quilt, hoping to awaken before Monica so she could release the wooly as promised. Utilizing a spare pillow and reclining on the floor, she fell asleep attempting to again determine the other reason this wooly seemed so distinctive to her.

* * *

"There are no signs of the monsters, sir, but we still cannot locate Micah anywhere," a guard reported.

Pacing, the head guard attempted to determine what the next course of action should be before another guard abruptly opened the door.

"Sir, we located Micah's sword!" he announced, extending the hilt to him.

Examining the blade, there was no doubt it was Micah's as his initials were engraved on the shaft. Never before had a guard lost his life in duty as the town was peaceful, and the monsters, while hostile, did little more than damage crops or frighten livestock. A death would not just reflect badly on his command, but would more importantly instill fear within the town. Thus, he asked his next question with great apprehension.

"Was there a sign of a struggle or any blood?"

"That's what is puzzling, sir..." The guard trailed. "We could not find anything to lead us to believe that the blade was anything but abandoned in the bush."

"Well keep searching then!" The head guard ordered. "He didn't just vanish and neither did those monsters."

"Yes sir!" The guards chanted before exiting.

Pacing again, he wondered how he would inform Micah's family of his disappearance come morning, which was quickly approaching.

* * *

Stirring as the cheerful melody of birds disturbed his dream, he slowly opened his eyes, gazing at first in curiosity at his surroundings before alarm quickly settled in.

_Where am I?_ He wondered, as his concern grew.

Struggling with the floral quilt that enveloped him, he finally shrugged it off and stepped out of bed, nearly colliding with another twin bed next to him. He stumbled around the obstacle, disturbing the neatly folded edge of the quilt as he did. While descending the stairs of this unfamiliar abode, he prayed his memory would return and that he wouldn't encounter anyone who would demand an answer to why he intruded into their home if he indeed was an intruder.

_I can't even remember my home or family_, he fretted. _Suppose this is my home and I encounter someone I should recognize?_

The thought halted him, and he peered around the banister at what appeared to be a floral shop as he noticed several displays of flowers, seeds and fertilizer. Seeing no one, he proceeded downstairs searching for any clue for his location. He approached a stand of brochures, snatching the first one that caught his eye as he noticed the word "traveler" on it. Pouring over the table of contents, his gaze was drawn to the fourth category which read, "Seasonal Flowers of Sharence."

Frustrated that the name evoked no significance to him, he dropped the brochure, which landed on his boot, and in a moment of impulsiveness, rushed outside. The morning sun greeted him with such brilliance that he shielded his eyes until they adjusted. Glancing around, his panic escalated as he did not recognize any of his surroundings. Frantically, he fled, catching only faint glimpses of the blurred buildings from the corner of his eye and vegetation that grew in abundance.

He finally stopped to catch his breath, noticing as he breathed deeply that his blurry surroundings gradually focused. Realizing he was standing in front of what appeared to be an oversized treehouse, he gazed at it perplexedly as it appeared out of place within a town possessing such modern edifices. He did not have long to ponder as a woman's sudden appearance interrupted his train of thought.

Glancing at first in shock and then relief, he observed as she returned his gaze, noticing the expression in her sapphire eyes contained a look of indifference. She wore a belted skirt that would have been suggestive if not for the dark tights and melon jacket which complemented her hair. She possessed a dignified beauty that he supposed would entice many men if not for the callousness in her gaze. Without a word, she turned to pass him, her waist-length scarlet hair flowing softly in the gentle breeze.

"Excuse m-me," he finally stammered, surprised she didn't turn, but he continued nonetheless. "Can you tell me where I am?"

She turned, regarding him incredulously, and he noticed for the first time she had a sheathed broadsword tied to her belt.

_How do I know so much about weapons? _He wondered. _Perhaps it's a clue about who I am…_

She seemed prepared to continue about her business without so much as a word to him before another woman spoke, startling them both.

"Hi Raven!" she cordially greeted, and both him and the scarlet haired girl, who he assumed was Raven, turned to glance at the new arrival.

Raven remained silent for many moments before murmuring a seemingly obligatory, "Hello…"

This girl struck him as the complete opposite of Raven. Her entire demeanor radiated a warmth and sincerity that he imagined would disarm even a battle-hardened warrior and compel even a cynic to immediately trust her. The radiant sun drew attention to her auburn hair which he suspected would brighten even the darkest room. She glanced his way and he quickly turned and blushed, since she caught him staring, but the tender expression reflected in her sapphire eyes remained ingrained in his mind.

"Oh, I don't believe we've met! Are you a friend of Raven's?"

Raven's head shot towards the girl and she quickly replied. "No!"

The girl giggled delightfully despite Raven's glare. "May I ask your name, sir?"

He couldn't explain it, but her voice stirred a memory in him as faint as the memory of recalling a dream several hours after awakening. Only the smallest fragment of the memory returned, and with it came a sense of comfort as if he had been on the verge of death and her voice had called him out of the abyss. Suddenly remembering her question, he sighed, knowing the topic would come up eventually when he encountered someone, but he hoped he would have an answer then.

Sensing his distress, the girl responded. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…" he started, considering his words and determining honesty would be the best course. "I can't remember my name, where I'm from or anything really…"

"Oh! Do you have amnesia?" she gasped, a look of deep concern etched on her face.

"I-I guess…" he stammered, suddenly feeling ashamed. Why couldn't he remember anything, even the last thing that happened to him before awakening?

She remained silent for many moments in deep consideration, until a look of enlightenment shone on her face. "I think I have an idea!" she exclaimed. "Raven, would you do me a favor and escort him to the Sharence Tree?"

Raven stiffened. "Escort him?"

"Yes please. I need to speak to my grandfather. He's the mayor," she said, addressing him. "By the way, what would you like us to call you until you remember your name?"

Caught off guard, he thoughtfully considered, speaking the first name that came to mind. "Micah. Just call me Micah."

She nodded and favored him with a cordial smile. "That's a good name. By the way, my name is Shara and this is Raven," she gestured to the scarlet haired girl whose name he had already derived.

"Nice to meet you," he replied before glancing at the tree. "So that's the Sharence Tree?"

"Yes," Shara nodded. "Raven will take you there to stay until you get your memory back and I will be right back after speaking to my grandfather."

"I thank you for the offer, but I'm not sure I should stay…" Micah trailed.

Shara nodded emphatically. "I understand it must be overwhelming and that you want to return home, but I thought it would be safer for you to have a place to rest until some of your memory returns. I mean, did you have other plans?"

"Well, no…" he replied, suddenly feeling somewhat sheepish for not grasping the logic behind her suggestion sooner.

"Okay, I'll tell my grandfather and then we will do everything we can to help you, Micah." Shara exited south, which he recalled led to the town he fled from earlier.

Raven sighed, drawing his gaze, and she started towards the Sharence Tree. "This way…"

"Thank you for the help," he replied, and as he expected, Raven remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You mean to tell me that you invited a stranger to stay in the Sharence Tree? Shara, why would you do something so rash without consulting me?" Her grandfather's face flushed revealing considerable restraint.

She sighed, knowing she should have expected this reaction no matter how calmly she delivered the news. "Grandfather, it's not what you're thinking. I already explained he has amnesia and-"

"And you think that makes him harmless?" he interrupted. "Shara, I'm seriously concerned. Today you invite a stranger to stay in the Sharence Tree and last night you brought a monster into our home. Speaking of that, what happened to that monster?"

At the mention of the wooly, Shara's mind drifted, attempting to resolve the puzzlement she had not had adequate time to delve into. Monica awoke earlier than usual and to prevent her from noticing the wooly, Shara quickly thought to invite her on a treasure hunt, explaining that she hid something of great value in Sharence. As intended, Monica charged outside without a second glance at the bed containing the wooly. Unanticipated, however, was that she insisted Shara accompany her and provide hints based on her proximity to this fabricated treasure. When Shara finally appeased Monica with a chocolate bar after an hour, promising they would resume the search at a later time, she found no trace of the wooly upon returning home aside from her disarrayed bed. She hoped she would have time to search for him, but now she had another matter to…

"Shara!" her grandfather spoke, breaking her reverie. "Shara!"

Flinching, she met her grandfather's gaze. "Sorry, I was just thinking…Yes, the wooly is gone now, grandfather." It wasn't a complete lie, but she knew her grandfather would be even more alarmed if he suspected that the wooly could potentially be wrecking havoc in town.

"I see…now back to this stranger. Shara, I don't understand why it didn't occur to you to inform him that we have a perfectly good inn," he reproached her in an exasperated tone she often heard Hazel use with her daughter Karina.

Slightly rebuffed, she paused a moment to regain her composure, knowing that a dispute would accomplish little. "Grandfather, he has no means of payment and you know that Shino isn't keen on providing complementary lodging…"

Her grandfather did not speak for many moments, and despite the impassive expression he adopted learned from his duty as mayor, one glance into his gray eyes revealed he was seething. However, when he spoke, his tone was resigned, only revealing a slight hint of resentment. "Shara, I don't like this, but I will allow it on a few conditions. First, he must work the land and daily interact with the villagers and assist them with any tasks they have. I don't care that he claims to have amnesia…I will absolutely not tolerate a freeloader residing in the Sharence Tree. Next, I expect him to greet everyone in town today, and if any one- and I mean one- of the villagers has any reservations about him, he's banished. Do I make myself clear?"

Shara giggled, causing her grandfather's brows to furrow in astonishment. "You're so protective, grandfather! But don't worry, I have a good feeling about him and I think things will be fine!"

Snorting, her grandfather's composure remained stern. "Be sure he comes to speak with me. I have some questions for him."

Grinning, she excitedly turned, giving her grandfather a wave as she reached the door. "I will!"

Picking up her pace, she hurried to the Sharence Tree, eager to converse more with Micah and see if any of his memory returned. While she wanted him to regain his memory, she hoped he wouldn't leave town too soon.

_Goodness knows this town needs some excitement, _she thought.

* * *

Deeply concerned, Aquaticus anxiously paced within the ruins, eagerly awaiting Ventuswill's arrival. Being one of four of the elder dragons who roamed the world, Aquaticus naturally had an affinity with the other dragons, well, all but one. The Fire Dragon Fiersome possessed the greatest strength of the group, but unlike the other three dragons who desired to live at peace with the inhabitants of the world, Fiersome sought the world's destruction. As such, he remained confined in a seal that was previously believed to need to be regenerated every millennium. However, the deterioration of the Sharence Tree meant that the seal was weakening prematurely, as Fiersome could only be sealed with the power contributed by the Sharence blossoms. In addition to Micah failing in his role as savior of this world, Fiersome also posed a very real threat, and he would need the support of his other two comrades to divert Fiersome's attention.

An illusory beam suddenly graced the stone structures of the ruins, and Aquaticus soon found himself face to face with Ventuswill. Her viridescent scales illuminated briefly as she released a gust of wind, her element, dislocating several pebbles and debris within the ruins. Her vibrant wings which were normally a sight to behold could not currently be admired in the darkening corridor. She eagerly greeted Aquaticus. "I departed Selphia as soon as I could. Please update me on our progress."

"Micah is in Sharence, and the guardians are safeguarding the orbs containing fragments of his memories and abilities. I believe the desire to regain his memory will be a quest that will satisfy him to see its completion, if he is indeed capable of that," Aquaticus stoically replied.

"You have doubts?" Ventuswill probed in a rhetorical tone, revealing she too had concerns.

Aquaticus sighed. "To expect that anyone could unite the humans and Univir all while managing to fall in love to satisfy the requirement for the Sharence flowers to blossom, not to mention avoiding the notice of Fiersome…that's a tall order."

"Do you think we should-"

"No," Aquaticus interrupted. "The bond between races must be genuine. It is nothing that can be derived from a love potion or any such means."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't conjure a thought or dream to help entice Micah and the maiden you are considering…" Ventuswill suggested in a slightly lewd tone.

"I have interfered enough and I fear to do more may actually do more harm than good," Aquaticus resigned. "I feel we should focus on guarding Fiersome's seal. I will take the first watch. Please inform Terrable of our discussion and ask him to partake in the rotation as well."

In silent confirmation, Ventuswill's form glowed faintly, drawing attention to her gentle steel eyes. "We must not fret, Aquaticus. We have overcome great odds before."

Before he could reply, the glow enshrouding Ventuswill expanded until it consumed her and she teleported away. Aquaticus, left with his thoughts, pondered one he was too terrified to voice.

_But we've never had to rely on one who could scarcely remember his own name…_

* * *

"Wow, I never would have expected this!" Micah exclaimed, completely awestruck as he beheld the interior of the Sharence Tree.

While the exterior of the tree was enormous compared to surrounding trees, it was otherwise unremarkable. Glancing down, the floor of the tree revealed the tree's rings which were too numerous to count. Surprisingly, there were furnishings which consisted of a worn twin bed, a refrigerator which softly hummed, a calendar and an antique chest. Noticing the ladder to his right, he approached curiously.

"Where does that lead?" he inquired, remembering Raven who stared in the direction he pointed unimpressed. He imagined that a resident of Sharence was likely less enchanted with the tree, but he simultaneously felt that he would never lose his marvel.

Raven, to his surprise, maintained her impassive expression and started towards the door. "I'm leaving."

_Was it something I said? _He wondered, but before he had the opportunity to ask, Shara abruptly entered.

"Hi Micah! How do you like the Sharence Tree?" she greeted him with a smile that reached her eyes.

Much to his surprise, he found himself relieved that she had returned as her spirited personality and the manner at which she treated him helped to normalize his awkward predicament.

"It's certainly not what I expected!" he admitted.

She giggled, causing him to grin in response. "I thought you would be surprised! How about I show you around?"

Agreeing, he learned a tremendous amount about the tree and Sharence, and for the first time since awakening, he felt a deep reassurance resonate within him.

* * *

While she originally intended to resume her duties, Raven could not help but stare incredulously as Shara treated this complete stranger as if he were a childhood friend. Being initially suspicious of others went beyond simply experiencing a past betrayal or clinging to a grudge- it was because she possessed a secret that she knew most people would not understand. In fact, anyone who ever got close to her disappeared, and she was not willing to take such a risk again. Yet, despite her icy demeanor and her desire to keep people at arm's length, this didn't stop those continually jovial personalities such as Shara from attempting to befriend her or even determined men from attempting to woo her. She would never understand people like that who immediately trusted others or sought repeated rejection at her disposal. Yet, there were also those individuals who respected her boundaries and didn't seem to mind her callousness such as Sofia or Karina. While she didn't consider them friends, she found them tolerable.

_Now that we have a new guest in town, I guess time will tell which category he falls into_, she reasoned, following them downstairs as they viewed the fields.

* * *

Lost in her enthusiasm of showing Micah around, it suddenly occurred to Shara that she had forgotten to address of matter of utmost importance. She hoped it wouldn't deter him from remaining in Sharence as she hoped to have time to become more acquainted with him. That thought surprised her because while she was normally amiable to everyone she met, she felt that there was something special, perhaps a great potential to Micah, and it bothered her that she couldn't discern what it was. However, she did not have the time to delve into the matter, and she returned her attention to Micah, who gazed at the fields with a sense of wonder.

"Micah, one thing I forgot to mention is that my grandfather does have some conditions in order for you to reside in Sharence." She paused until he turned to glance at her, and she detected a slight apprehension in his eyes. "He asked that you work, which means farming and also fulfilling the requests of the townsfolk posted on the bulletin board I will show you later. I know that might be asking a lot, but I thought that if you kept yourself engaged in different activities that the process might revive some of your memory."

The slight reservation vanished from his eyes and he nodded agreeably. "That's fine. I didn't expect to stay here free of charge after all."

Relieved, she beamed, almost giggling as he shyly turned away. "Great! Why don't I teach you about farming then?"

Clutching the hoe that stood in the soil a few feet beside her, she firmly tugged to release it and extended the handle to Micah. As he grasped it, Raven suddenly gasped, and the two turned to witness some goblins quickly approaching.

"What are-" Micah started, but paused as he noticed her stiffen. "Shara, get behind me!"

Knowing she was no match for this adversary, she consented, hoping Micah had more skill with brawling than his soft-spoken nature eluded to. To her surprise and relief, he instinctively used the hoe to parry the majority of their bludgeon attacks before retaliating with several strikes of his own. In a matter of moments, the goblins expended their strength and Micah's final blow sent their spirits to the Forest of Beginning. Glancing around guardedly before lowering the hoe, he turned to her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

She nodded somberly. "Yes, are you?" she returned, glancing at the red welt forming on his forearm where the goblin's club made contact.

As if noticing it for the first time, he winced before attempting to conceal any pain in typical masculine fashion. "Yes, this will heal soon. Don't worry."

Extending her arm, she paused, figuring it polite to ask. "May I?"

"Sure…" he replied, obviously curious to see her intentions.

Placing her hand on him, she concentrated and her palm glowed faintly as she conjured a healing spell. Gasping in amazement, she watched him examine his arm, searching for any remnant of the injury.

"Do you feel better?" she gently asked him, hoping her magic was effective as she only recently learned that particular spell.

"I…yes!" he exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Shara!" a deep voice interrupted. Turning, she found herself gazing upon Gaius who hurried toward her. "Are you alright? Raven said you were under attack!"

"Yes, we were, but I'm fine thanks to Micah!" She beamed at him.

"I see…well, it would make me feel better if you would carry a weapon just in case," he said, removing a pair of sheathed dual blades from his rucksack and proffering them.

"Gauis…" she trailed. "You know I will never wield a weapon. Perhaps Micah can use them? After all, he will be working here for a time."

Sighing, he extended the blades to Micah who hesitantly accepted them. "Shara…I hope you will reconsider. One day you may not have a handsome man at your disposal to defend you."

"Gauis!" she exclaimed, turning as she felt her face flush. "It's not like that and also you know how I feel about harming creatures…"

Raven also stiffened and shifted uneasily, before murmuring. "Our work here is done."

Gauis nodded. "I do understand and I was just kidding Shara. At any rate," he paused, turning to Micah. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Gauis and I work with Raven as a blacksmith. Come visit our shop sometime! We would love to see you around."

"Only if you intend to buy something," Raven added, before brusquely sauntering south towards town.

At Micah's nervous laughter, Gauis sighed. "Don't mind her. She just takes awhile to warm up... Anyway," he spoke after a prolonged pause, "I will see you two later."

Shara and Micah bid him farewell, then resumed conversing for several more minutes regarding the town and the residents. Once she ensured he had everything he needed and felt ready to begin his new or better yet temporary life, she departed, informing him of her whereabouts if he needed her. The entire rest of the morning, Shara found herself dwelling on Micah and on their new friendship. Unbeknownst to her, such thoughts produced a spring in her step and a contagious joy that drew the notice of Monica, but more importantly her grandfather.

* * *

From the moment Shara returned from her meeting with the newcomer, Wells could easily discern that this individual made a lasting impression. While it wasn't unusual for Shara's cerulean eyes to alight with joy anytime she recounted assisting a person or creature in need, he could not help but notice that something was different about this time. This time, reflected in her eyes was a flicker of something that Wells simultaneously did not recognize and was fearful to fathom too deeply. Shara reassured him that the newcomer agreed to the conditions and would be by shortly to meet with him, yet when noon approached, Wells' cynicism returned.

"Shara, are you sure he knew that he needs to stop by here as soon as possible?" He probed.

As if on cue, the newcomer entered, causing Shara to beam and greet him jovially. "Hi Micah!"

Micah smiled in return as Shara's smile often compelled, revealing a set of perfectly aligned teeth. "Hello, Shara! I've met almost everyone in town and I believe I just need to meet your sister and grandfather."

"Hmph!" Wells snorted. "I'm glad to know we were last on your list."

"Well, this is my grandfather," Shara quickly interjected much to Wells' regret. "Monica is playing outside but you can meet her afterward. I actually have an errand to run, but I know my grandfather had some questions for you."

"Thank you, Shara," Micah said to her as she left before extending his hand to him. "Hello, sir, my name is Micah and I'm glad to meet you."

_Sir? Does he think he can impress me with formalities? _Wells bitterly thought before tightly gripping Micah's hand.

"I'm really grateful that you're allowing me to stay in the Sharence Tree," he continued, unphased. "If there's anything I can do to help while I am here, please don't hesitate to ask."

Releasing his hand, Wells adopted his sternest expression, hoping to instill some intimidation in him. "I see…and just how long do you plan on being here?"

"Well, I don't know, sir…" Micah trailed. "I understand Shara informed you of my situation and so I intend to return home once I know where that is. Unless, of course, there is a certain time you need me to leave or find other arrangements by?"

"That depends on how you do and on the feedback the townsfolk provide to me. Frankly, I find your situation suspicious…" he intentionally trailed, desiring to disarm Micah. "It eludes me how one can remember simple functions like how to talk or eat yet not remember anything of relevance about one's life. Unless, that is, you don't want to remember…Perhaps, you are fleeing from something or someone?"

Micah paused for many moments, and Wells could see his brows furrowed as he contemplated. "Sir, I wish I knew the answer, and I completely understand your position. I would probably be suspicious of me too if I were you. I appreciate any help you're willing to give me and I will keep you updated with anything of relevance I remember."

As much as Wells attempted to find some reason to despise Micah and banish him on sight, he could not. The boy seemed sincere and Wells could almost understand why Shara immediately trusted him, but he resolved to keep a level head despite this first impression.

* * *

Reflecting on his encounter with the various townsfolk, Micah could not help but marvel at the fact that Shara was not kidding when she explained to him that despite being a small town, Sharence was diverse and full of interesting characters. He hoped he would remember everyone's name, but particularly standing out to him was Sofia and her father who spoke in opposites, Daria who had a great love for art and especially rainbows and Monica who actually bit him. Glancing at the red indentation on his arm, he still hoped he made a good impression, particularly on Wells who Shara warned would interrogate him, but he did not expect that magnitude.

_Shara…_Micah thought, and at once his thoughts were swept away. He desired to visit her again, but he did not want to be overbearing. Still, he could not deny that talking to her put him at ease and although he did not know her well, he trusted in her sincerity and desire to help him. Wanting to repay her kindness, he glanced at the toy herb seeds she generously gifted him, and spent the afternoon sowing them.

_Perhaps farming will help reign my thoughts in, _he reasoned, but was unsurprised that it did not.

* * *

Disappointed to concede that her search for the golden wooly revealed no trace of him or even any leads, she returned home and reclined on her bed. It just did not make sense that the wooly, an undomesticated creature, would have been capable of exiting her house and the entire town without wrecking her room further or drawing any attention. Sighing, she slowly came to accept that she might not ever find an answer…

Her thoughts shifting to Micah, she suddenly found herself wondering how he was managing on his first day in Sharence. Without asking, she knew the visit with her grandfather was successful based on the resigned stare and grunt she received from him upon her return. It took all of her self-control to stifle her laughter as she ascended the stairs. Considering visiting Micah, she quickly decided against it because she didn't want to pester him, especially when he needed time to process and regain his memories.

_I am sure he has family and perhaps even a girlfriend to return home to…_she mused, surprised that the thought of him having a girlfriend stung. _What is wrong with me?_

Of course, she recognized she was attracted to Micah, at least on a physical level. His longish blond hair and warm sapphire eyes were enough to, Shara imagined, make almost any maiden swoon when paired with the strength he exhibited today. Yet, she also found his protectiveness endearing as he defended her from the goblins and the humility she detected as they conversed was also a trait she admired.

_I can't have a crush on him, _she insisted. _I barely know him!_

Yet, despite her inner turmoil as she struggled to make sense of her thoughts and the insistence that she was being fickle and merely infatuated, she could not deny that just taking the time to fret over all of this was revelation enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing before a sign reading "Privera Forest," Micah felt several emotions coursing through him. First, he experienced an inquisitiveness which revealed that the answers he sought would not be obtained simply through farming or satisfying the requests and odd jobs of the townsfolk. Initially, he hoped Shara was right and that performing various activities would revive his memory if he engaged in something familiar. Yet, as the first two weeks in the Sharence Tree concluded and his memory remained in the exact same capacity as the moment he stepped foot in town, he derived that he would need to actively seek answers. For a reason he could not explain, he felt compelled to explore Privera, but not before the next emotion commandeered his mind: fear.

It was not so much a fear of the monsters and challenges he would face- although that was a valid concern- but rather a fear of the unknown. What exactly would the return of his memory yield? While he naturally assumed that his lost memories were primarily filled with contentment, surrounded by those he loved and cherished, he could not deny that the alternative possibility also existed. Suppose the reason he lost (and could not seem to regain) his memory was that it was filled with such terror and dread that his subconscious willed him to forget? Considering such avenues threatened to instill in him a sense of despair, and the interruption of a voice behind him was a welcome reprieve.

"So…" a deep voice trailed until Micah turned to acknowledge Wells. "I see you are considering exploring Privera Forest. I feel compelled to warn you, though, that it is full of monsters, particularly a Raccoon that has recently been harassing some of the townsfolk."

"Yes…" Micah agreed. "I've also heard mention of him too."

Wells raised his thick brows curiously, causing his forehead to wrinkle. "And that doesn't dissuade you?"

"Well…" He considered. "It doesn't dissuade me, but it reminds me that I need to be cautious. Still, you and the townsfolk have been so helpful to me that I feel I should at least attempt to confront the Raccoon."

"Really?" Wells probed in disbelief, and scrutinized Micah in a manner that revealed he felt him inadequate to the task. "That is up to you, of course, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

With that, Wells shuffled back towards town, leaving Micah at first bewildered before a sense of determination overcame him.

_He doesn't have to believe in me, but this vigor within…? Something tells me that I have more experience in combat than even I am aware of. Perhaps I've had some training? Well, there's only one way to find out!_

With that last thought, Micah tightly grasped the dual blades sheathed on his back, and with a firm tug he drew them, admiring as the blades glimmered in the sunlight.

* * *

Marian sighed as she counted the stacks of red grass for the third time. She despised taking inventory, particularly on days as beautiful as this. Pausing to marvel as the sun drew attention to the pink cats blossoming outside her window, she could hardly believe her grandmother insisted on remaining indoors and taking inventory. Realizing that in her musing, she lost count of the grass again, she glanced at her grandmother who stood near the cauldron behind her, peacefully humming as she jotted down a note on the paper before her. Summoning all of her frustration and boredom, she released a groan that surprisingly did not even compel her grandmother to award her the slightest acknowledgement.

"Grandmother!" she exasperatingly spoke, and when that still yielded no reaction from her, she raised her voice. "Grandmother!"

Finally glancing over, her grandmother sweetly smiled. "Yes, dear? Did you say something?"

Groaning again, Marian considered suggesting that her grandmother receive one of the shots she designed to assist with impaired hearing, but thought better of it as she recalled the dispute it led to previously. "I'd like to take a break and spend some time outdoors tending to the cabbage I planted."

Shaking her head, her grandmother replied. "Now Marian, we've only been taking inventory for ten minutes…" she paused to consider. "Tell you what, I'll go to Blaise's and order some salads for us. If you've counted all of the colored grass by the time I return, you can leave the rest to me."

Suddenly rejuvenated, Marian clasped her pen and notepad. "I'm on it!"

Her grandmother chuckled as she grabbed her purse and left, and Marian finally summoned the focus to complete the count of the red grass when someone called her name, startling her.

"Marian!" she shrieked, dropping her pen, and shot around to see Gauis with his arm around the newcomer, helping to stabilize him. "Please get Marjorie!"

Examining the newcomer whose name she could not recall, her mind drifted back to the day she met him. She immediately noticed his handsome stature, made complete by his shy demeanor which Marian typically found irresistible in a man. She resolved at that moment to try her newest love potion on him, and had nearly pinned him to the door until her grandmother stopped her, much to her disappointment! She did, after all, always dream of having a permanent guinea pig, and even better if he was attractive!

"Marian!" Gauis impatiently repeated, and she turned her attention to the newcomer, who remained handsome despite the cuts and scrapes scattered about on his body. He just currently had a slightly more rugged appeal.

Springing to action, she set her notepad down and approached her newest patient. "My grandmother isn't here at the moment, but I can help!"

She adopted the grin she had been rehearsing in the mirror yesterday which she felt revealed her confidence and capability.

Gauis, however, nervously chuckled. "Are you sure? I don't mind getting Marjorie…just let me know where she is."

_It seems he's immune to my special grin, _she thought, _but he's a dwarf so perhaps it only works on humans!_

"Not to worry, Gauis. I can handle this! Place the patient on the bed," she commanded him, as she raced to the cauldron and prepared the ingredients for her recovery potion.

Fetching the usual ingredients as her grandmother had once shown her, she paused as she noticed the giant's fingernail. _I think a sliver of that will renew my patient even faster than grandmother's recipe! _She reasoned.

In a matter of moments, she completed her concoction, and was just about to administer the potion through a funnel when Marjorie entered and gasped.

"Marian, don't!" she shrieked, causing her to lose her grasp on the vial which shattered on the ground, spilling the bubbling contents everywhere.

"Grandmother!" Marian angrily countered. "I was trying to assist a patient!"

Shaking her head, her grandmother resolutely replied. "A recovery potion has a greenish tint…why is yours brown?" Strolling towards the cauldron and seeing at once the open jar of giant's fingernails, the look of enlightenment that crossed her face quickly passed leaving a haunting expression. "Marian, you added a giant's fingernail to the potion?"

Marian confidently nodded, eager to reveal her findings. "Giant's fingernails help the recipient more quickly recover from a knockout!"

Her grandmother hopelessly sighed, and Marian felt her confidence shatter. "No, Marian…when you bind the giant's fingernail to a weapon, it increases the chance of the wielder to render the enemy unconscious in a single blow. When you consume it, however…"

Gauis sighed in relief, sensing her grandmother's implication. "I'm glad you arrived when you did, Marjorie!"

Ashamed, Marian watched as her grandmother flawlessly mixed a recovery potion and carefully administered it to the patient, who groaned in response. Feeling hot tears forming in her eyes, she silently slipped away, hearing her grandmother's voice as she ascended the stairs.

"He will awake in a few hours."

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door, Shara waited many moments before trying again with more force. Although she sensed Micah wasn't inside, she found herself waiting awhile longer as her thoughts turned to him.

_Where is he? _She wondered, with growing concern.

Disappointedly descending the stairs, she did not have much time to wonder when she encountered her grandfather, whose eyes widened in surprise as he noticed her.

"Shara? I thought you were managing the shop," he spoke in an inquisitive tone that revealed the statement was in fact a question.

"I just came to check on Micah. He usually comes to the shop and I haven't seen him all day."

"I see…" her grandfather trailed, and although it only lasted a moment, Shara noticed a look of irritation cross his face, which she sensed was not directed at her. "I encountered him at the Privera Forrest entrance this morning and-"

"You didn't warn him?" Shara gasped, and in a rash maneuver, fled towards the forest.

Although she heard her grandfather calling after her, her mind was so focused on Micah that she could not effectively discern what her grandfather was saying. Her thoughts were so consumed that she did not notice a person turning the corner, and she collided with him, sending the pack he was holding flying.

Momentarily dazed, upon regaining her composure she felt at first annoyed at this interruption before concern for this individual overcame her.

"I'm so-" she started, until she realized it was Micah she carelessly charged into. Gazing in horror, she beheld the numerous abrasions and bruises his body bore, and while she attempted to maintain a passive expression after recovering from the shock, she realized by the embarrassment that swept across his face that she failed.

"Come on, I can't look that bad," he nervously chuckled.

She gave a melancholy smile. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that I have some more training to do…" he replied, grinning in a way that set her mind at ease despite the questions she wanted to ask.

"You're right. It does take quite a bit of training to become accustomed to the challenges you face outside our town and…" she trailed as the expression of shame returned to his face and at once she identified her words to be the cause of it.

_I'm lecturing him…_she chastised herself, adopting the shame she inflicted on him. She was so quick to assume the worst about Micah when speaking with her grandfather that she immediately doubted him, which led to her speaking to him in such a condescending manner. Feeling a wave of self-pity rising within her, she squelched it by the determination to remedy her disheartening words.

"You know Micah…" she started, waiting for him to glance at her, and when he didn't she continued anyway. "When you defended me from the orcs by the Sharence Tree, I didn't know you well but I somehow sensed a great strength in you and knew that I was safe as long as you were there. I feel the same way now…"

Speaking so openly to him caused a blush to rise to her face and she quickly turned away to conceal it. Noticing his bag which she knocked from his hands, she knelt down to retrieve it. Seemingly startled by her actions, he too knelt down, and as he clasped the strap of the bag he met her eyes. Depicted within his endless blue gaze were emotions ranging from gratitude, trust and something else that she couldn't quite discern and was so intense she felt herself gaze away. Wishing she hadn't, she quickly glanced back, but the expression vanished as his eyes lit up and he broke into a grin.

"Thank you, Shara…"

* * *

"You summoned me?" Terrable questioned as his appearance momentarily lit the ruins in a brilliant display.

"I did, but now it appears I have been mistaken," Aquaticus admitted, and at Terrable's confused expression added. "Micah experienced defeat at the hands of the creatures in Privera Forest, but what I originally believed to be signs of despair and defeat now seems to be spurring the boy on."

Terrable emitted a sound signifying his affirmation, but even in the dark cavern, Aquaticus sensed he was not resolved. "Aquaticus…I was guarding Fiersome's seal today, and I don't think it will hold for much longer. I'm guessing we have a season or two if we're lucky…"

"That is most disheartening considering he has only been sealed for a few years…" Aquaticus trailed, and both remained silent for many moments. "I will visit today and see if I can use an enchantment to strengthen it. It has to hold, at least until Micah has a chance to gain the necessary strength."

Unlike Ventuswill, Terrable embraced a pessimistic worldview which he preferred to call 'realistic.' "We have to prepare for the fact that it might not, but then again…how does one prepare for the destruction of the world?"

Aquaticus for the first time in centuries was speechless.

* * *

Physically exhausted yet mentally alert, Micah lay prostrate in bed reflecting on his day. The moment he gripped the dual blades and stepped forth into Privera Forest, he felt a sense of familiarity, and as he suspected, wielding the dual blades came naturally to him. He rapidly launched several maneuvers and defeated numerous orcs and archers with such ease that his confidence soared, leaving him vulnerable to the unpredictable magical attacks of the Leaf Ball. It was when the projectile struck him and the High Orc's club simultaneously landed upon his head that he succumbed to the welcome lull of unconsciousness. Falling to such an attack was a foolish mistake, yet Micah knew it would be one he would repeat if he failed to sufficiently train.

Still, he could not deny that Shara's encouragement also inspired him to strive toward his goal of defeating the Raccoon and hopefully in the process regaining some of his memory. When he exited the apothecary, he was completely resigned to return to farming and satisfying the requests of the townsfolk so much so that encountering Shara on the way to the Sharence Tree evoked a sense of shame. She daily checked on him, seeing not just if he regained any memory but she also encouraged him, whether she was aware of it or not, to fight the urge to renounce his goal of recovering his memory as a false hope.

Finally feeling fatigue settling in, he feel asleep contemplating Shara's most recent words to him.

* * *

As a ray of sunlight protruded through the curtains, Shara stirred, awakening completely when she heard a finch's cheerful melody. While she normally took her time getting out of bed, today she awoke with such a rejuvenation she resolved to saunter downstairs and begin an early preparation of the store. After several minutes, she was so distracted that she did not at first notice Micah standing in the doorway. When she finally did, she wondered briefly how long he had been standing there because he shyly turned when she acknowledged him, but she giggled and cheerfully greeted him nevertheless.

"Hi Micah! What brings you here so early?" she questioned, as she set down the bag of seeds she had been holding carefully on the counter.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you…" he started. "I was actually hoping to catch you before you opened the store. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Oh, you're asking me out?" she intended to tease but the remark was instead relayed flirtatiously. _What is wrong with me? S_he wondered.

An immediate blush crept to his face. "Well...I-"

"I'd love to!" she quickly said, hoping to dispel the awkwardness. Truthfully she was aware of her growing attraction to him, but she couldn't be sure Micah felt the same and she also felt that discussing such matters would be unfair to him when his main priority was regaining his memory.

He grinned, alighting his handsome face. "Take your time. I'll wait outside."

Ascending the stairs, she called back. "I won't be long!"

Gazing in the mirror, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and reached for her favorite bottle of perfume, which she designed herself emulating fragrances from the pink cat and toy herb flowers. Spraying a delicate amount, she glanced herself over once more in the mirror and made her way to the stairs, bumping into Monica as she did.

"Where are you going?" she chided, making an elaborate display to scrunch her nose as she noticed the perfume.

"I'm just taking a walk with Micah. If grandfather wakes, tell him I'll be back in an hour," she replied, attempting to sidestep Monica who playfully blocked her path.

"Can I come?" she pleaded.

Shara shook her head. "Maybe another time, Monica."

Monica pursed her lips. "That's not fair! Why do you want to spend time with him anyway? And why are you wearing perfume? You never wear-"

"I'll see you in a little bit!" She said, finally catching Monica off guard and bypassing her blockade.

Opening the door, she caught Micah sitting on the bench opposite the shop, and he eagerly stood once he noticed her. The two of them lapped Sharence several times engaging in small talk at first, and before she knew it an entire hour had passed. Knowing she soon had to return and sensing the same from him, she suggested visiting the flower fields in Privera Forest which he agreed to much to her delight.

"Wow, I can't believe this has been over here this whole time and I'm only now noticing it!" he exclaimed as they arrived.

She favored him with a dazzling smile as she watched him marvel over the indescribable beauty. "Yes, this is my favorite place to visit…I don't think I'll ever stop being in awe of it."

The two stood silently beholding the scenery for many moments before either spoke. It was Micah who finally broke the silence.

"Shara, thank you..." he trailed, and as she turned to glance at him, she noticed that same puzzling yet passionate expression shared between them as the other day, but this time she did not turn away. "You've helped me in more ways than you understand." She realized his hand had found her way to hers and she gripped it tightly.

"Micah…" she started, before something suddenly struck him on the face.

Glancing down, she recognized it as a bamboo shoot, and she turned just in time to identify Monica as the culprit when another one struck her on the arm. Instinctively touching the quickly forming abrasion, the surprise she felt soon transformed to rage as Monica shouted, "That's for leaving me behind!"

Seeing Monica flee, Shara apologetically glanced at Micah before pursuing her bratty sister.


End file.
